Ari Haswari
Ari Haswari was a rogue Israeli-born Mossad officer and a terrorist who was also a sworn nemesis of NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In addition to having launched numerous attacks against the team, Ari made himself the prime target in the Season 2 episode, Twilight (episode) where in a surprise move, he fatally shot NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd in the head with a lone .308 round from a Bravo 51 sniper rifle that he was manning. The impact of the gunshot killed Kate instantly while leaving her NCIS colleagues devastated over her murder and Gibbs hellbent on avenging Kate's death at any cost and by any means necessary. Ari's wave of terror which had started when he invaded the NCIS morgue, triggering a hostage situation and had continued on for nearly two years finally came to a permanent end when he was ultimately killed in a confrontation with Gibbs and Ari's fellow Mossad Officer/half-sister Ziva David in September 2005. Years after Ari's rampage, a grief stricken Sergei Mishnev, who turns out to be his half-brother from his mother, seeks revenge on NCIS but mostly focuses on Gibbs by recreating murders of his past like Jenny Shepard, Mike Franks, and Caitlin Todd's murders. Pre-Series Ari was born in 1969 to Dr. Benjamin Weinstein (the undercover alias of Mossad agent and future Mossad director Eli David), and Dr. Hasmia Haswari, an Arab woman while they were both doctors working together at a hospital in Jerusalem. Ari gained two half-sisters: Ziva and Tali David with all three presumably harboring a strong sense of loyalty towards each other. The three also possibly lived a happy life together. Tragically, Tali died in a Hamas-orchestrated suicide bombing at the age of sixteen, her death devastating both Ari and Ziva. In 1994, Ari graduated from Edinburgh Medical College (the same alma mater as NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard). After graduation, he did his post-graduate work at the Edinburgh Center for Infectious Diseases. He was described by his colleague there, Dr. Martin Sedgewick, as a brilliant ladies's man who answered only to his surname, "Haswari" and never "Ari". Ari eventually left the center altogether and began working alongside his mother at a local clinic in the Gaza strip. During that same time, Ari began harboring strong feelings of resentment towards Eli as Ari believed that like Ziva, Eli had shaped him to be a Mossad mole inside Hamas. Seeking revenge, Ari began secretly working against his father. In early 2000, four years before his first meeting with the NCIS team, Ari's mother was killed during a retaliatory missile strike from Israel, her death presumably greatly devastating Ari and further enhancing his need for revenge against Eli. Ari also believed that Eli had personally orchestrated the strike on purpose: to give Ari a perfect reason for joining Hamas, while still working undercover for Mossad. Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect as Ari turned against Eli, subsequently becoming a double agent for both Mossad and a series of unnamed terrorist groups, one of them being al-Qaeda with Ari bidding and waiting until he was in the perfect position to strike back at both his father and Israel. NCIS Season 1 NCIS Season 3 Final Days and Death Personality Appearance Ari was a tall, lean man of Middle Eastern descent with short black/brown hair and brown eyes. Abilities Firearms: With him being a rogue Mossad agent he is highly trained with all types of firearms. Intelligence: He is highly trained to research his surroundings and study them. Relationships Eli David: The Late director of Mossad; Deceased Ziva David: Ari's half sister Sergei Mishnev: Half brother Mira Sahar Azam: Unknown connection (likely family) Legacy Victims *Unnamed H.R.T. agent #1- (shot to death by unnamed accomplice which Ari used as a distraction to escape). *Marta- (fatally shot through the forehead with Kate Todd's weapon). *Lieutenant Dean Westfall- (shot in the chest by Virigina State Police Officer and had his hands removed as well with his index finger). *Lieutenant Curtis Janssen- (gunned down in the back as he attempted to escape from the car by an imposter posing as a Virigina State Police Officer, hands were also severed post-mortem). *Caitlin Todd- (held hostage during the morgue siege, later murdered her by shooting her in the forehead with a round from a sniper rifle nicknamed a "Kate"). Attempted Victims *Gerald Jackson- (held hostage, shot in the left shoulder with a silenced pistol, survived). *Donald Mallard- (held hostage with Jackson, released without harm). *Unnamed H.R.T. agent #2- (shot by unnamed accomplice which Ari used as a distraction to escape, survived). *Timothy McGee- (twice attempted, first with the car bomb by Virginia State Police Officer and second time during the gunfight at the warehouse in Norfolk). *Anthony DiNozzo- (attempted with the car bomb by Virginia State Police Officer, failed). *Abigail Sciuto- (attempted, fired a shot through her lab, presumably intending to kill her, failed). *Leroy Jethro Gibbs- (twice attempted, shot him in the shoulder in "Bête Noire" and later intended to kill with his own M40A1 sniper rifle in "Kill Ari Part 2", failed when Ziva shot him first). Category:Israelis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mossad Officers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Leroy Jethro Gibbs's Enemies Category:Killed by Ziva David Category:Sociopaths